Superman and The Weather Witch
by fresh breath
Summary: Their kind interested him. They were both aliens to this world except her world alienated her. What happens when two of the most unlikely pair come together and find love? Crack pairing. Superman x Storm. Rated M for Lemons in later chapters. Give it chance.


_**AN: I know, I know this is the most unlikely couple, but this was a fanfiction that come to my mind, so I had to write it down. It's a complete crack pairing and would never happen but Hey,I thought I could try something new. So please give it a chance.**_

_**Hopefully **__**the readers will like it. This is fanfiction based on the superman and storm from all the movies, comics, seris , video games etc. It's not from one particular verse. I will eventually get a beta. Thanks**_.

Rated M to be safe...

XXXXXXX

"Clark, you have really outdone yourself this time." She grabbed her glass of red wine and seductively put it to her red painted lips because she knew he was watching. Clark appreciated the beautiful view that was his girlfriend before he answered her question.

"Thank you Lois. I am glad you like this restaurant." Clark Kent took his wine glass to his mouth and sipped on it, still eying his beautiful girlfriend. He didn't drink alcohol on normal occasions, but this night was different. Tonight was a _special occasion_, which if the outcome of it all came out the way that he had planned. He would be a very happy man.

"So what's the special occasion?" Lois Lane she looked beautiful in the evening dress that she wore. She had on a green midi dress that complimented the olive color of her skin. Her black hair was pinned up into a neat bun while she wore studs, indeed she looked beautiful tonight, but then again Lois always looked incredible. He was one lucky man, to be put more precisely he was one lucky _super alien_. For Clark Kent was _no ordinary man_. Clark Kent was beyond that, he was Superman.

Now that sat on table in the middle of a top class restaurant. They booked the best table in the Crème Brule, one of the best restaurants in Metropolis. This restaurant was a romantic venue, a good place to take Lois and spoil her.

"First let me say, you look beautiful tonight Lois." Clark stared at his woman in awe.

"Thank you Clark. You look very handsome in that suit." She eyed her handsome boyfriend, she loved the way she filled out all his suits with those taut muscles of his. Especially the black suit, he wore tonight. He looked even better without them on. Of course he still wore the glass, he didn't want anyone knowing his true identity as superman especially when he was enjoying a night out with _Lois Lane_.

For a brief moment, she thought of how those muscles flexed when they _made love_. It always made her melt. She had found one hell of a man, it was every day that one could say that they were dating Superman. "So are you going to make me ask again?" Lois arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "What's the special occasion small vile?"

"Pardon?" He blushed lightly. He was staring at her in awe.

"What did you ask me out here Smallville?"

"To Celebrate?" Clark said with a smile on his face.

"Celebrate?"

"Celebrate us." Clark said with enthusiasm in his voice. "We been in this relationship for well, over a year now Lois and now we are stronger than ever. I don't regret the day I asked you ask out."

" Wow it has been a year now Smallville. Time has flown. I guess I had some a great time with you Clark. It has been wonderful."Lois admitted. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

"It has." Clark still had a bright vibrant smile on his face. Today was the day, the day that he was going to _propose_ to Lois Lane, to have her Lewis Kent. Clark Kent was passionate about this woman just as he was passionate about saving this citizens of Metropolis. He had let down all his defenses. Clark Kent was ready to settle down, he was ready to be a married man. That was if Lewis would have him. He had bought a huge diamond ring that left him. He felt nervous.

"I love you and will support you in whatever you do." Clark said, his voice filled with warmth. He put his hands in his pocket, he was ready to give her his proposition.

"Clark, I love you too." She meant it.

"There something I been meaning to ask you for a while." Clark put his hand pocket reaching for small jewelry box. He retracted his actions when Lewis grabbed his strong hand, stopping him in his actions.

"Clark, there something I have tell you."

"What's wrong Lois?" He asked concerned.

"Perry white gave me an offer, and I …" Lewis looked at down before she looked into his intense gaze. "I accepted the offer Clark. "

"In two in I will moving to Arianburg, to run a story."

"Arianburg?" He pulled his hand out of his pocket, he never pulled out the box he intended to show her. Arianburg was a third world country in the Middle East. Why did she want to do there?

"Why do you want to go to Arianburg Lois?"

"The girls in that country are being deprived of the fundamental human rights, the right to vote, the right to go to school and get educated, get a job and be who they want to be or go where they want to go. If this story gets enough influence Clark then, maybe I could change all that for these girls. If this story gets enough attention worldwide the future for these girls will be brighter. Girls who always dream about going to school might actually get that chance. I'm supposed to leave in three days." Lewis said sternly, passion filled her voice. Clark loved this about this woman, though she had no superpowers, t like him but she was always out determined to save the world, one story at the time.

"This is news Lois. I… honestly wasn't expecting this." He didn't know what say at the moment. He didn't know if he was happy or sad.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry for not telling you Clark." She gripped his strong hand tightly in hers. "I didn't know what you would say. If you want me to stay then I will, for you…" If she knew that he had planning, if she knew that he was about to proposed a few minutes ago, that would have changed her mind.

"No, Lewis. Like I said. I will support you in whatever you do and if you want this, I want this too." Clark smiled.

"Thank you Clark." She leaned in to kiss him on his soft lips. What did she do to be so lucky?

"Whatever happens, it is for the best." Clark reassured her. Lois skin brightened, she continued to kiss Clark on the mouth.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here. I am not in the mood for dinner, but I'm in the mood for something else." She pecked him on the lips, running her hands through his soft black bluish hair.

"Sound good to me." Clark chuckled, it was about time they got out of here. He paid the bill and strolled of Crème Brule with Lewis, hand in hand.

"Why don't you fly us out of here Smallville?" She put her finger to his broad chest and kissed him on the cheek.

"I like the sound of that." He carried Lewis in his arms bridal style and ascended into the air, flying over town that was the beautiful city of Metropolis. The skyscrapers that made city made it a breath taking scenery. After several minutes of flying through the dark blue sky, they arrived at Lewis apartment. They got in, hand in hand. Cuddling was the last thing on Lois now she wanted to indulge.

From the minute they arrived at Lewis's beautiful apartment, their lips were pressed to each other's. Clark ripped off Lewis green dress with ease, cupping her derriere making her moaned in enthusiasm. She loved the feel of his muscles in hands. The clothes were already off as they passionately kissed each other. Clark carried Lewis to her room, where he placed her on the bed. He mounted her Lewis, kissing her collar bone. Lining his thick member with her moisture. Cupping both her breasts, he thrust in and her of her. Enjoying the warmth the core of her body offered his board one. She held on this to his broad back, her long nails raking his back. Clark never used his super human strength, he never want hurt when they indulged in their basic desires. He gripped both her hips, using enough force to pound her sweet hole.

"Ahhh… aaaaaaa, Clark!" Lewis moaned in pleasure. "Clark!"

"Lois!" Clark groaned in pleasure. He clung on to her feminine body, enjoying the how soft it felt underneath his, maintaining a rhythmic, sturdy pace. Pushing her to her limits but not hurting her. She squeezed her thighs around his strong waist as he pounded into her waist. Clark felt her walls, tightening around him.

"Clark, I'm close!"

"Cum for me, Lois. Give me your beautiful cum" Clark commanded her as he cupped both her full breasts. This was _their_ moment of passion. Who knew when they would be able to do this? After all she was leaving. Lois closed her eyes, she bit her lips when her much needed release came in a full force. She loved doing this with Clark, he always left her dripping. Her chest heaved leaving her gasping for breath. She stroked his handsome face.

"I love you." She pushed his black/bluish hair, He stared intently into her eyes.

"I love you too." Clark kissed her back, a kissed that showed his affection and love. A kiss that showed how much he would miss her. They held each close knowing that they wouldn't be able to do this in a while.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lois stood in front of her plane. They were currently at huge Metropolis airport. The plane to Arianburg had arrived several minutes. It was time boarding time. Three weeks had flown and it was time to leave. Though she couldn't believe it was time to accept reality. She smiled at Clark and grabbed his big hand. His big proposal to Lois was still on his mind. He would keep the ring and give it to her when she came returned the gesture, he put on the best smile he had for Lois. Other passengers that boarded the big plane. She knew this was her queue.

Lois wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders giving him a deep commanding kiss.

"I am going to miss you Smallville."

"I am going to miss you. " He stroked her beautiful face. "Could I convince you stay? Lois."

"You could, but the world awaits me."

"How long will you be away?" Clark knew trying to convince her would be pointless. She was a world winning reporter. She out changing the world, one story at a time.

"That, I can't say." Lois said thoughtfully. "I book my first plane to Arianburg, when this story gets the attention and airtime that it deserves, I will be back." Lois said determined.

"You will find me when I do. If you need me I'm a call away. Superman won't hesitate to come and protect you. I can come with"

"I decline the offer. Metropolis needs Superman. What's this city without it beloved hero." Lois stroked his cheeks

Thank you Clark, but don't worry I can handle my own." Lois beamed at him.

She looked at the plane. "I better leave before my plane leaves me behind."

"I'll see you when I see you." Lois smiled

"See you."

She held on to her purse and walked to the plane. She walked the stairs. Before she got into the plane. She blew a kiss to Clark. Clark waved at his love, before she got into the plane. He love Lois's bravery, her and to him she represented a hero. Clark respected that but most importantly Superman respected that.

He stood and watch her plane leave. It was hard to watch but Clark stayed until her plane took off. Though he was a hot mess of emotions he managed to stay composed never the less. He pulled up his sleeves to look at the time. His lunch break was over, it was time to return to the daily planet. It was 13:45 which meant he was late, he causally walked out of the airport, his hands in the pockets of his pants. When no eye was watching him, he took flight heading for the company that he been working for the past 4 years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a knock on Perry white's office door. He sighed in frustration. Who was disturbing him this time of day? Didn't they know he was busy? He pushed back his

"Come in." Perry pushed his white hair in his hands. He wanted to see who dared disturbed him while he was busy. Jimmy Bartholomew Olsen walked timidly into his office with a bright smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Chief." Jimmy smiled brightly at his boss with a huge smile on his face.

"Don't call me chief." Perry said sternly.

"Sorry sir." The young photojournalist rubbed of the back of his head.

"What do you want and make this quick, I am busy?" Perry continued to sign document after document, he was on the other hand ready to listen to whatever Jimmy had to say. Perry was good at multitasking

"While sir, I came to you regarding a story." Jimmy flipped through his pages in the pink folder that he had.

"A story?" This immediately got Perry's attention. He looked at Jimmy interested. "Concerning?"

"Mutants sir. A species different from own." Jimmy had a smile on his face. "I haven't done a thorough research sir, but according to what I have read sir, this are human beings born with superpowers meaning that they not like the rest of us. Just take at the pictures sir." Jimmy put the pink folder in front of Perry. Perry opened the file, and studied picture place before him, picture after picture. Perry burst into laughter, wiping his tears. This was hilarious.

"Jimmy, I like your imagination." Perry wiped his eyes "Mutants? That's the first time I have heard of such. Thank you for giving me a good laugh Jimmy."

"But sir, look at that very first picture. Look at the woman look at her eyes, they are blue and her hair, her hair is white. Her eyes stand out to me, don't you think it's strange for someone of such an ethnicity to possess such traits? I am not sure of her abilities but…"

"Yes it is strange but these photos could be photo shopped for all I care. Besides this city has enough mutants on its own. Isn't superman a mutant?"

"Superman is indeed a superhuman and processes unnatural traits but he isn't a mutant. You see sir there a clear distinction. A mutant…"

"Jimmy, thank you for your creativity but right now isn't the time for fiction. I appreciate it but come to me when you have a real story." Perry closed his file and handed it back to Jimmy. "Now I need to do some real work."

"I understand sir." Jimmy said disappointed. He took hold of his file and walked out of Perry's office.

Clark sat behind his desk, he tried to focus on his paperwork but he couldn't. He couldn't not when Lois was gone. It had only been less than an hour and he already missed her already. Maybe he should have gone with her, maybe he should have proposed to her before she left? Now that she was gone, for he didn't know how long, where would that leave them? Clark rubbed his temples. He pulled down his glasses to rub his eyes. Clark needed to do some work, maybe that would get his mind off Lois. He pulled out a file, he needed to do something before the day ended. He was surprised when he saw Jimmy. He looked to be distraught.

"Rough day?" Clark asked.

"Yeah." Jimmy said thoughtfully. "But this day must be rougher on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Lois is gone. I can only imagine what you feel."

"Indeed. It's only been over an hour but it feels like it been a year."

"She is a determined woman, going to a third world country." Jimmy acknowledge her hard work.

"Yes she is. Daily planet is going to miss her." Clark smiled thinking about the woman he truly cared about

"Anyway you look like you have had a pretty rough day yourself. What wrong Jimmy. What's rocking your boat?"

"Perry rejected another one of my stories."

"Really?" Clark asked interested. "What was it about?"

"Mutants."

"Mutants?"

"Yes mutants." Jimmy confirmed himself. "A totally different species from us Clark. People born with superpowers. People that are not like the rest of Clark. They are not ordinary. Just take a look at that folder Clark." Jimmy placed it in front of Clark so that he could take

"Hmm, this is interesting Jimmy. Let me take a look." Clark flipped through the different photos of the same woman. A thick eyebrow was quirked. The woman in the photo definitely captivated his interest. Her white hair, blue eyes, mocha skin they was a combination that usually didn't go together but on her it suited this stranger.

"Different right? Her hair, her eyes. That's something you don't say everyday on such an ethnicity. I am not sure about her abilities yet. From what I hear, there a lot of mutants out there." Jimmy said thoughtfully. "I guess this a story I have flush down the toilet."

"Well Jimmy, I actually think this is good story."

"You do?"

"Yes I do." Clark studied the photo of that one woman in front of him. "I see potential in this story. I find these mutants compelling. Whoever these mutants are I hope they are not on the wrong side of justice." Clark put the pictures back into the file. If they were on the wrong side of justice, I know superman would take care of it."

"I will look into it." Clark smiled at Jimmy. Jimmy couldn't be any happier that Clark would help with this. Over the few months, that Jimmy worked here, he had grown to respect Clark because he was good reporter.

"Thanks Clark. I am going to look for story that may gain Perry's approval. See ya." Jimmy turned his back to Clark and waved. Clark opened the file again, this story was a priority. It was nothing too hard for superman. Clark didn't know what intrigued him more, this woman or mutants. Very soon, he would find out.

An: Please review or vote. Should I continue. ...


End file.
